The Girl Who Traveled The Stars
by Hello Im the Time Keeper
Summary: Annika Knight was ready for anything. World War 3, The Attack of the Robot Clones, Voldemort's second rise to power, etc. But what she wasn't ready for was the adventure she was about to go on when she stepped inside a 1960's police box that was innocently sitting in her backyard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**My name is Athena! (it's not my real name :/...)**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<br>**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THE BBC DOES!**

**I can't stress how important that is ^^^**

**But I _do_ own Annika Knight, Lily Adams, and Daniel Knight**

**That's also an important thing that you should remember!**

**ANYWAY... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The box that was out of it's time<br>**

* * *

><p>"It just appeared," my little sister said.<p>

"A blue box just appeared in our backyard," I didn't believe her.

"Yes! One minute it wasn't there, then the next minute it was," she protested.

"Fine, I'll be there in like… five minutes. Where's mom and stepdad?" I asked.

"Out like they usually are," Lily told me. "Daniel is here though."

"Okay, I'll be there in five," I repeated.

"Okay," she said, then hung up.

I took a sip of my coffee. My stuff rattled in the back. See, I just graduated college and I was moving back home. It was going to be very annoying living with, my younger sister, my mom and my step dad, Steve. How cliché is that name? Seriously. But like I was saying… my family's annoying and I'm _not _excited about living with them. I'd get my own house but I don't have a job… hey! Don't judge! I had one at collage but you know… I graduated so… no more job… I'll find one soon though.

* * *

><p>"Aloha my siblings that I haven't seen since Christmas!" I greeted as I walked inside.<p>

"Annika!" Lily shouted. She ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled at her. The one thing you need to know about Lily is that she's incredibly smart and mature for a ten year old.

"What's up L.P.?" I said. I called her L.P. because she looked like Lily Potter. Red hair and green blue eyes. She looked like my stepdad as well, but I prefer Lily Potter.

"I've been bugging Daniel all day," she said with a smirk (I taught her that). Oh yeah, Daniel's my older brother.

"And where is he?" I asked.

"In his room talking to his girlfriend," she answered.

"It's all about Cheyenne," I rolled my eyes. "Let's go upstairs."

"Alright," Lily agreed and ran upstairs, with me following behind.

"Wait up!" I called. "I can't go fast anymore!"

"Hurry up grandma," L.P. called from the top of the stairs.

I stopped right there. "What did you call me?" I asked.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's whatever," I reached the top of the stairs. We walked down the hallway, past my room, past Lily's room and right to Daniel's room.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," I heard my brother say from inside his room. I walked in without warning.

"Wazzup brother of mine," I shouted.

He closed his laptop and gave me a look, and then deadpanned, "Oh yay. You're home."

"Ha ha ha," I said, sarcastically. "My luggage is in my jeep. Go get it and put it in my room."

"You think I'm going to get your luggage?" he asked. "You're joking."

"No I'm not. Now go get my stuff," I told him.

"I'm not your effing slave," he snapped.

"No, you're a five year old trapped inside a twenty-three year old's body," I smirked. "Go get my bags."

"No," he protested.

"Fine!" I gave up. "I'll unpack myself."

"But what about the blue box in the backyard!?" Lily asked.

"Not this again," Daniel groaned.

"What do you mean 'not this again'?" I asked.

"She's been going on about it all week," Daniel explained. "She said she heard a wheezing noise in the backyard. So she went out there and saw a blue box. She drew a picture of it."

"Did you?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah, and it's really good," she smiled.

"Can you go get it?" I asked.

"Okay," she nodded her head and ran downstairs.

"She spent at least an hour outside drawing the picture," Daniel told me once Lily was out of the room. "She got mom's drawing skills."

I laughed, "Mom's giving all the good genes to the girls."

"Ouch," he deadpanned. "That really hurt."

I could hear Lily run up the stairs. "Here it is," Lily handed me a drawing… of a blue box.

"How did you see this?" I asked her. "Are you learning about the 1960s in school?"

"No…" Lily answered.

"Did you look it up on the internet?" I asked again.

"No," Lily answered again, this time a little forcefully.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Barely, I mean, it looks like a telephone box," she admitted.

Oh yeah… I forgot to say what the drawing was. Oops. It was a drawing of a 1960s police box. And it was drawn by a ten year old girl who didn't even know what it was. It was a_ perfect_ replica of a 1960s police box. That's what made me question this whole blue box in the backyard thing.

"How did you see one of these?" I asked again a little more forcefully than before, urging her to tell me the answer to the mystery box.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Lily asked. "It's. In. Our. Backyard."

"Did you think of looking back there?" I asked Daniel.

"No," he admitted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I was planning something," he told me.

"Couldn't you have stopped planning for a second to look to see if there was a 1960s police box in our backyard?" I asked.

"No, I'm planning something very important," he crossed his arms.

"Okay whatever," I muttered, shaking it off.

"Anyway," he started, "what are we gonna do about this blue box that might be real or that might not be real?"

"I'll go check it out," I said. "Unlike you thought about doing."

"Don't get killed," he advised as I started out of his room, with Lily close behind me.

"No promises," I smirked to myself, and started towards the backyard.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Lily, she was showing me the way. "Lily where are we going?" we were approaching the forest that was behind our backyard.<p>

"To the box," Lily said.

"I don't see it," I told her.

"It's in the forest," she smiled at me as if a mysterious blue box (that might not be real) that's hidden away in the forest is not a totally bad/dangerous thing.

"Two things," I said. "One, the forest isn't our back yard. And two, you went there by yourself?" I asked.

"Well, I consider the forest to be our backyard," Lily said. "And yeah. Because I'm awesome."

"Why? You know it's dangerous down here!" I told her.

"But you always went down here when you were a kid," she pointed out. "You spent a night out there when you were five. You told me that story yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm me," I indicated. It was true. I had always been that kid who does stupid things like disobey my parents and sneaking out of the house and doing dangerous things like doing backflips off of the swings.

We kept walking for a few minutes into the forest. And then I saw it.

"What?" I gasped. "How is that possible?" my jaw had dropped. It was there. A blue police box from the 1960s. "It's not possible," I answered my own question. "I mean, it could happen in England, it would be _extremely _rare though, but we're in America." I slowly approached the box, and I tried to pull open the door. It didn't work. So I pushed the door, and it flew open. I looked at Lily who now had a very excited look on her face.

I took a few steps inside the box. It was completely pitch black inside. I kept walking forward. It felt like I was walking up a mediumish slope. Then I looked behind me. You would expect Lily to only be just outside the door right? Well she was just outside the door. Except the door, the light, was about tenish feet away. "What?" I hesitated. I ran back outside the blue box. "How is that possible?"

I ran around the perimeter of the blue police box. "It's just a box!" I exclaimed. I ran around it one more time. "Just a box! How can it be," I poked my head inside the box again and strained my eyes, "bigger on the inside?" I then sighed. "If only it wasn't pitch black in there."

"Do you need this?" Lily asked, pulling out a flashlight.

"Why didn't you give this to me in the first place?" I asked, taking the flashlight.

"I didn't think you needed it," she told me.

I looked at the box, then back to Lily. "Okay, Lily. Go back to the house, this could be very dangerous." She looked sad, but nodded. "Then off you go," I told her.

"Please don't die," she begged, then she started off.

"Wait!" I called after her and she stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Bring me a frying pan!"

* * *

><p>I watched Lily run back to the house, now gripping a frying pan she brought me. "Okay," I said to myself. "Let's get this investigation started with."<p>

I walked back inside the police box and turned on the flashlight. When I saw what the inside of the box looked like, I was speechless. There was a control room inside the box.

_A control room._

"What is this?" I asked myself, walking up to the circular control panel in the middle of the room. I pushed a button on the panel and nothing happened. I scanned the room with the flashlight and spotted a hallway at the opposite side of the room. "Ooh," I smiled and ventured down the dark hallway to see what was down there.

I ran into a ton of rooms down the hallway… well… hallways (the box seemed to go on forever), and I had just finished looking around the biggest library I had ever seen when the lights switched on. "Crap…" I murmured because I had figured that the person who owned the box had just come home.

I put down the flashlight because I needed a good grip on the frying pan, and started back to the control room to ask whoever owned this box why the hell it was bigger on the inside.

* * *

><p>I stood at the end of the first hallway I went down, looking at the control room. There was a man there now. He was tall and skinny. He wore a brown pinstripe suit and converse with a long brown trench coat. He pulled down one of the levers on the control panel. There was a strange noise, and the man went "No, no, no!" he ran around the control panel and pressed a few more buttons.<p>

I slowly walked into the control room and raised my frying pan. When he saw me he got a confused look on his face. I didn't dare to say anything. We just looked at each other. "How did you get in here?" he asked. He had a British accent.

I lowered the frying pan a bit. "The door was open," I told him.

"What do you mean the door was open?" he walked over to the door, opened it, and then closed it. "Hm, the last nine hundred years of time and space don't seem so safe anymore."

I probably would've laughed, but considering the situation I stayed quiet. "Who are you?" I asked in an almost silent voice.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. He stepped towards me a bit, so I held up the frying pan to… uh… protect myself (?).

"Okay… so why is this box bigger on the inside? Where is this technology from?" I asked.

"Gallifrey," he told me.

"Where's Gallifrey? Ireland?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Sure?" I raised my eyebrows. Then I decided to forget about it, "Ugh, never mind."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Annika Knight," I told him, obviously without thinking.

"Really?" he asked. "You look more like a Luna to me."

"Uh… thanks?" I guessed.

Then the machine made a weird noise.

"Oh now you start," the Doctor said (obviously to the machine).

"What's happening?" I asked.

He looked at the screen thingy that was attached to the control panel and said, "We're taking off."

"It can move?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well where are we going?" I shouted.

"I don't know," he admitted.

I frowned. "Crap." Then the machine started rattling and throwing us around. "Make it stop!" I demanded.

"I'm trying," the man told me, pressing some more buttons and pulling some more levers. Then the entire box just stopped, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter guys!<br>**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Athena**


	2. I think I might die

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of The Girl Who Traveled The Stars.**

**Please tell me if I'm keeping Ten in character! Thanks 3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO IT BELONGS TO THE BBC!<br>**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE! **

**BUT I DO OWN ANNIKA KNIGHT!**

**And now for the story!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened and who the hell are you?" I asked, standing back up after the giant crash.<p>

"I already told you, I'm the Doctor," the man said. "And I think we crashed."

"We crashed where?" I asked, almost shouting.

"I don't, know…" he admitted. He pressed a button on the control panel. Nothing happened. "Why did you shut down?" the man asked the machine.

"Are you talking to the blue box that's bigger on the inside?" I asked, thinking that he was insane.

"Yes," he said, as if that his actions weren't crazy.

"Okay…" I pushed the machine talking aside. "But where the hell are we?!" I _was_ shouting now.

"Let's find out," he said.

"You're _insane _if you think I'm going to go _anywhere_ with you," I hissed, pointing the frying pan at him for my own self-defense.

"Okay, suit yourself," he sighed, and walked out of the bigger on the inside box. I could only see a glimpse of the outside world, it didn't look like Earth.

I walked out of the blue box as well, gripping my frying pan for dear life. We were in some kind of forest. The grass was silver and sparkling, the leaves on the trees were the same. But the bark of the trees were midnight blue. The sky was dark teal with silver clouds and… five suns. I took a deep breath, and you know when you go up a mountain or someplace high and the air gets really thin and it feels a little weird to breathe? Yeah, that's what it was like breathing here.

"Decided to come out, did you?" the Doctor man asked, he was looking as the leaves.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Estjoth," the Doctor man answered.

"And that is…?" I urged for some more answers.

"Not Earth, I'll tell you that," he said.

"So… we're on another planet?" I guessed.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Okay…. So… why are there five suns? And why is hard to breathe?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying _not _to have a nervous look on my face. I hadn't really been anyplace up high, so the difference in the air was weird to me.

"The air's a lot thinner here and this planet," then the stranger proceeded to tell me about how there were five suns in the sky by using a long complicated answer. So I zoned out. "Annika?" the stranger asked and I was surprised that he remembered my name.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"Did you zone out?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's whatever. I do that when someone is explaining something using a long sciencey answer," I told him. "My brother's a scientist so it comes naturally." Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _"Your brother, the five year old stuck in a twenty-three year old's body, is a scientist?" _Yeah. He is. Shocking right? "But anyway…" I continued. "Do aliens live here?" a smirk appeared on my face.

"I don't know," the Doctor man admitted. "I doubt it. Estjoth has been abandon for centuries, millenniums. But now… I don't know."

"Why was it abandoned in the first place?" I asked, carefully walking up next to him.

"Well, the species that used to live here, the Ebieians, they evolved and they realized that the air here was too thin for them to breathe so they abandoned the whole planet."

"How do you abandon a planet?" I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Man hasn't even walked on Mars yet."

"Well the Ebieians are a lot more advanced then you humans," the Doctor told me.

"You humans?" I quoted. I stared at him, wide eyed. It had hit me in the face. "You're not human, are you?"

"Well…" that was the Doctor's answer.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "You _aren't _human!" I should've seen it before. The bigger on the inside box, and the vast knowledge of this alien planet. It should've been obvious!

"Maybe," he said. Then he paused. "Yes."

"You look human," I told him. "What kind of alien look human?"

"A lot more than you think," he answered.

"Explain," I ordered.

"I'll explain later," he told me, getting quieter with every word. He was staring off into the distance at something.

"Why can't you explain now?" I asked. And then I saw what he was looking at. An alien.

And I don't know how to describe the alien without it sounding inappropriate. Let's see how this goes.

So the alien was about eight feet tall. It had a human female's body with all its features smoothed over. Its head was a tall oval that came down to a sharp point as its chin. It had no ears, nose, or mouth. But it had eyes. Two hypnotizing crystal blue eyes. It had a tail as well. And its skin was a shimmery gold.

"Holy crap, what is it?" I asked, trying not to show my fear.

"It's a Sarakanin," the Doctor told me. Then another one, a silver skinned one, joined the golden one. "Well, two."

"Are they gonna kill us?" I asked, getting a little worried. I didn't want to die on a weird planet.

"Well, they're a bit of a violent species, but they don't go killing people randomly," the Doctor told me.

"So we're safe?" I guessed, trying to convince myself that it was true. I hoped that it was true. Maybe… possibly. I probably would've believed myself… but the two Saraka… Saraka… um… the two aliens were giving us the evil eye… eyes… um…. I'm really confused. Like, I'm on another planet, with an alien and we're facing other aliens who live on this planet and I'm trying not to get killed. Oh. And I was just in a 1960s police box that's bigger on the inside. This is the most normal day I have had in ever. Ha, ha. Sarcasm. How I do love you.

"We would be safe if they didn't consider us a threat, but," he didn't finish because a hissing noise filled every corner of my mind, and I guessed that the Doctor heard it too.

"Is that them?" I asked.

"They make that noise to let the other Sarakanins know that there's a threat nearby," the Doctor confirmed my worst nightmare. Then a ton more of the Saraka…things joined the golden one and the silver one. They all looked the same and that meant that they all looked prepped and ready for war.

"What do we do?" I asked in a demanding tone. I really didn't care that this man (who was an alien who looked like a human) was a stranger, all I focused on was the fact that he knew what these things were and that he might know how to get away from them or how to stop them from attacking us.

"Once the Sarakanins realize that there's a threat that could be coming to attack them, they become ruthless," the Doctor man explained. He sounded calm, a little worried, but still calm. "They'll stop at nothing to keep their species alive."

"Why would they consider us a threat?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit. They held spears now. Where they came from? I had no idea. But now they had weapons.

"Probably because of me," he admitted.

I shook my head, knowing if I ask him 'why' he'd answer with a long complicated answer or something so I just asked, "Well, what do we do?"

"All we can do is run," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean 'run'?" I shouted.

"Just," he started, looked at the Sarakanins who had started charging towards us, and continued with, "run!"

I hadn't planned on running today. All I planned on doing was watching some TV or reading some books (and possibly sobbing because of dead fictional characters). But thank god that I didn't flunk gym class in high school and that my best friend, Lacey, had this whole 'get in shape' phase in college, because I was running for my life. "Wait up," I yelled breathlessly to the Doctor because he was a few feet ahead of me, and I didn't want to be left to the mercies of the Sarakanins. Yes! I remembered their name!

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted back at me. He was only gaining speed and distance.

I ran through the dense forest of blue and silver trees, dodging the branches that attempted to hit me in the face. It was sort of like Snow White. That scene where she's running through the evil looking forest to get away from her even eviler stepmother or something. And her clothes are getting stuck on branches and shit. I think that was a scene from Snow White. I haven't seen that movie in _forever_. And I didn't think that I was going to be joined by some cute woodland creatures who would do my laundry and clean my room for me. But there was a chance that my stepmom would pay someone to hurt me. Seriously, the woman who my dad married hates me with a passion. And, oh yeah, I'm not a princess.

I had lost sight of the Doctor by the time I got to a big ass clearing. It looked like the starting place in the Hunger Games (I forgot what it's called… oops.) where all the tributes stand just before the games start. Like, a giant circle with forests all around it (there were no weapons and stuff in the middle though). I didn't want to shout to find out where the Doctor was because I didn't want the Sarakanins to find me, even though I already knew that they were already following me. But what I found weird about the situation was that I was starting to trust the Doctor, even though I didn't know him all that well.

Even though I was in a sticky situation, (lost, abandoned, and being chased by aliens who considered me a threat) I kept my cool. And by kept my cool I mean, totally freaked out. I wanted to run and hide, but I was braver than that. I was a Gryffindor. So I held the frying pan like a sword for self-defense (again) and faced the part of the forest where I figured the Sarakanins would come out of. This of course, was a very stupid plan even though I am very clever.

I heard hundreds of footsteps heading my way, and then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Images of what could be flashed through my mind, most of them ending in my death. So classically, I screamed my fucking head off and tried to get out of the alien's grasp. It pulled me behind a giant silver boulder that was hidden deeper into the forest. But I made them struggle to get me there. The alien covered my mouth and said, "Annika, shut up!" It was the Doctor.

I gasped in relief and exhaustion, "Thanks for freaking me out!" I shouted.

"Shh," the Doctor warned. "We've got to be quiet so that they don't find us."

"We're hiding behind a boulder," I pointed out. "It's not exactly the best hiding spot."

"It'll throw them off," the Doctor insisted. "Give us time to think up a plan on how to get back to the TARDIS."

"How much time?" I asked.

"Hopefully a while," the Doctor said.

"Good," I said. "Because I'm still really effing confused."

"Confused about what?" he asked, confused about my confusion. "It makes perfect sense."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, because he couldn't've possibly thought that all of this was normal. "I have a whole lot of questions that you have failed to answer."

"Failed to answer?" the Doctor repeated. "You failed to ask those questions in the first place."

"Oh sorry, I was too busy running from aliens," I snapped. "This is what I've gathered so far. One, we're on a different planet called Estjoth. Two, there are aliens called Sarakanins also on this planet. Three, _you're_ and alien. And four, the Sarakanins consider us a threat."

"Alright. Good," the Doctor complimented.

"And now, my questions," I said. "One, how the _hell_ were their voices in my head? And please don't answer by saying something long and complicated and sciencey."

"They use a telepathic field," the Doctor told me.

"Okay," I said. "And you're an alien, right?" I asked. He nodded. "What kind of alien are you?"

"A Time Lord," he answered.

"Ooh," I said sarcastically. "So fancy. Anyway, how are we gonna get back to the blue police box thing?"

"It's called a TARDIS," the Doctor corrected. "And I don't know."

"Oh, that's just perfect," I grumbled. "That's just _amazing_."

"It'll be fine," the Doctor told me.

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking quite the opposite of that," I sassed. "Can't we just sneak past the Sarakanins?"

"No, they'd be able to hear us," the Doctor said. "They've got very good ears."

"Very good ears?" I repeated. "They don't have any ears!" I shouted that at the top of my lungs just because I was really, really, stressed, and scared, and a complete nervous wreck.

"Shh," the Doctor warned, then he paused for a second. There was a noise. "I think they're here," he whispered.

The grass crunched on the other side of the boulder under the feet of the Sarakanins. The Doctor and I stayed completely silent. "What are we gonna do?" I whispered. I saw the shadows of the Sarakanins on the sides of the boulders. The hissing noise filled every corner of my mind again. "Run?" I guessed.

"Yeah," the Doctor confirmed. A Sarakanin peaked its head around the corner of the boulder and hissed right in my face… or telepathically hissed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him and the Sarakanins raged on behind us.

I was two panicked to care about the fact that I was holding hands with a stranger that I barely even knew. The Sarakanins were only a few feet behind us, which only made me even more panicked. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked the Doctor.

He stopped and I noticed that the Sarakanins had fallen behind. "Look," the Doctor said. He pointed at something made out of metal. "That's a spaceship. And not one of the Sarakanin's ships."

"Okay, so a spaceship," I said. "And what's the plan when we get there?"

"Um… well…"

"You're making this up as you go along, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he admitted. Then the footsteps were back. We looked behind us cautiously, the Sarakanins had caught up.

"And now for some more running," I sighed and let myself be pulled alongside the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the shelter of the spaceship, the Sarakanins stopped chasing us, they just stood there. But they still looked furious. The only problem was is that we were locked out. I banged my fists on the door. "Let us in!" I shouted. The Doctor had pulled out a weird looking device and was scanning the door's lock. "What the hell is that thing?"<p>

"It's a sonic screwdriver," he told me.

"Um… a sonic screwdriver?" I asked.

"A screwdriver that's sonic," he explained.

"It doesn't look like a screwdriver," I said.

Then the door unlocked. "Ah, there we go," the Doctor said, then turned to me. "Come on." I looked back at the group of Sarakanins who still stood there, waiting. I walked inside the spaceship where the Doctor was already waiting for me. He had his hands up in surrender, but I didn't know why. He gestured to _another_ group of Sarakanins. "_Damn it_," I thought. These Sarakanins were dark red and held spears at the ready. But there was a Sarakanin who was the head of the group. It was also dark red skinned but it wore black battle armor and held a sword. I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the telepathic hissing.

I held my hands up in surrender as well just as the Sarakanins outside walked into the spaceship behind us.

We were buried in some deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and follow! Thanks!<br>**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Athena**


End file.
